knightsofaetherfandomcom-20200215-history
Military Department
The Military Department of Knights of Aether is the Department involved with wars, combat-related events, training members, and creating an environment to channel clan members' need for combat. The Military Department is one of five Departments in the clan, with the others being Diplomacy, Economy, Interior, and Security. The Military Department is led by the Minister of War, who is elected by the clan every 28 days. Along with the Minister of War, the Military Department has several additional ranks working within the Department. History The Military Department was created with the implementation of Departments and Ministers by Sword KoA on January 22, 2011. Before the Department was created, an unorganized militaristic aspect of the clan existed, which was led by the War General. Departmental Duties All military-related endeavors are handled by the Military Department as a whole, and individually by the members of the Military Department. Specifically, the duties of the Military Department include, but are not limited to: *Scheduling and setting up wars with other clans/entities *Keeping the clan updated on military-related activities and accomplishments *Working with the Diplomacy Department to manage relations with hostile clans *Training members to be prepared for wars *Providing and coordinating bossing and PvM events for the clan *Coordinating with other Departments to accomplish goals (Diplomacy, Economy, Interior, Security) *Protecting the clan as a whole with militaristic force Departmental Ranks Minister of War See Minister of War. The Minister of War is the sole person in charge of the Military Department and by extention, the War and PvM Subdepartments. The Minister of War gathers information from people working within the Department and reports directly to the Grand Elder. Subminister of War The Subminister of War is a deputy leader of the Military Department and the overseer of the War Subdepartment. During the Minister's absence, the Subminister of War is in charge of the War Subdepartment, but is not in charge of the PvM Subdepartment. The Subminister of War regularly assists the Minister in leading, managing, and overseeing the Subdepartment of War. Subminister of PvM The Subminister of PvM is a deputy leader of the Military Department and the overseer of the PvM Subdepartment. During the Minister's absence, the Subminister of PvM is in charge of the PvM Subdepartment, but is not in charge of the War Subdepartment. The Subminister of PvM regularly assists the Minister in leading, managing, and overseeing the Subdepartment of PvM. War Advisor The War Advisors assist the Minister of War and Subminister of War in planning war-related activities and giving military advise. Because the War Advisors act behind the scenes of military happenings, they have no authority on the battlefield. War Scout The War Scouts assist the Minister of War in searching for opponents for wars and searching for information about current opponents. Because the War Scouts act behind the scenes of military happenings, they have no authority on the battlefield. General Generals are battlefield commanders that lead the clan and factions at the discretion of the Minister and Subminister of War. During the absenses of the Minister of War and Subminister of War, the Generals have command over the clan on the battlefield in times of war. Generals are expected to show amazing expertise on the battlefield, but they do not do much (if at all) work behind the scenes. Elite Soldier Elite Soldiers are members of the clan's army that volunteer for more military training and exemplify their loyalty, dedication, and prowess with military ability. Elite Soldiers go through extra training to hone their skills and increase their knowledge and abilities on the battlefield. Soldier Soldiers are the basic fighting force of the clan's army. Soldiers participate in military trainings and exercises, and they constitute the entirety of the clan's army. There are no requirements to become a Soldier except for the willingness and ability to fight for the clan. Category:Departments